paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase the Goof-Pup
This is a short episode with a 4th wall breaking into a TV show. Summary One day, the pups notice that Chase is 99% goofy and 1% clever. Penelope notices that he also has two quills poked on him. Do these have a similarity? Guest Appearance: Experiment 319: Spike from Lilo and Stitch the Series Story (One day at the Lookout, Chase enters and sees Penelope watching the TV) (He walks over to her) Chase: What are you watching, Penelope? Penelope: Lilo and Stitch: The Series. This is the episode "Spike". Clyde: Hey, Bonnie, if you're so smart, how come we ended up in the slammer? Bonnie: Aw! Can it, Clyde! It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place! Fibber: *Buzzes* Chase: This is a pretty interesting show. (Penelope walks up to the screen) Penelope: It's an older series. I found it and it's now on DVR. (She places her paw on the screen) (Skye runs in) Skye: Penelope! Zuma's got a splinter in his paw! Penelope: Again? Guess I better help out. (The two pups run off and Chase watches the show on his own) (In the show, one of the experiments throws a coffee table) Pleakley: Who threw that? That is supposed to be a chair! (Chase doesn't notice that the screen has a portal hole where Penelope touched it) (It's big enough for a mutant porcupine to go through) (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (Penelope uses her Handy-Glove to remove the splinter in Zuma's paw) Penelope: There you go. Zuma: Thanks, dudette. (They don't notice that a bright light shines for a brief moment in the Lookout) Gotta go. My kite-surfer isn't going surf itself. (He walks off) (Skye and Penelope giggle) (There is a sound of "poink!" and Chase saying "ow!") (The two giggle so much that they don't hear the sounds) (Marshall is approaching the Lookout) (The doors open suddenly and something whooshes past him) (He gives a look of confusion at the screen) Marshall: Was that a porky pine? (He shrugs and walks in) (He sees Chase with two quills on his side) Marshall: Chase, are you okay? Chase: Actually-- (He suddenly gets cross-eyed and sticks his tongue out) (Goofily) Uh... bluuuubb... Marshall: Uh....Chase are you okay? Are you blue or something? (Chase starts walking funny) Chase: *goofily* La-la-la, la-la-la. Do-da-da-da-ba. Boop, boop. (He falls down) (Laughs goofily) Reeeeeeoooooooowwooooooyiiiiiiigggg. Marshall: Chase? Is this a joke because this is not like you. Chase: Heyyyiip. Woof! Woof! Jut! Jut! *Laughs* Marshall: I think you need some help. I better call the others. (Chase gets up and licks Marshall's cheek and bounces off) Yuck! (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (The other pups and Ryder are at the Lookout where Marshall tells them about Chase) Marshall: I called you all here about Chase. Ryder: What is it? Marshall: He's acting..... goofy. (They look at Chase who has his head in a box) (He's walking silly) Chase: *goofily* Where did the birdy gooooooooooooooowaaaaaa? (They try not to laugh) (Penelope notices the quills on Chase) Penelope: Spike quills? Others except Chase: Spike quills? (She walks over to the Tv and presses a button on the remote that moves through the "Spike" episode) Stitch: Ow! Penelope: Those quills are not your average porcupine quills. Marshall: I thought it was "porky pine". Stitch: Baaahhh.... (He sticks his tongue out) Skye: What happened? (Penelope walks over to Chase, who is rocking back and fourth while lying on his back) Chase: Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail for Aunt Minnie! *laughs* Or was it Uncle Vinnie? Penelope: *arf* Handy-Glove! (Her handy-glove appears and it plucks the quills out) Chase: Ow! Ow! (She places one of the quills down and holds the other with her handgy-glove) Penelope: This made him goofy, a quill from Spike, Experiment 319. Here, look at this. (The TV screen shows Stitch being goofy) Stitch: La-la-la, La-la-la, La-la-la. Jumba: Jumba designed Experiment 319 to take normally intelligent planitery populations and increase silly goof factor by 99% leaving only 1% clever. Everest: That's what happened to Chase? Marshall: But how did he-- (He notices something on the screen, not Stitch bonking himself on the head with the flipping mirror) (The portal hole where Penelope touched the screen) Marshall: What's that in the screen? Lilo: Oh, brother. Tell me this is only temporary. Jumba: In 48 hours, 626 will go back to having brain like super-computer. Until then, you'll have to settle for brain of that chicken salad. *laughs* Oh, shouldn't laugh. Skye: Looks like Chase will be back to normal in 48 hours. Marshall: Actually, 46. He started acting this way about 2 hours ago. But look. (They all notice the portal hole) Penelope: I must've created a portal hole that caused Spike to get out of the portal. Marshall: I did see a porky pine run out the Lookout. Lilac: Yuh mean that Goofy-maker is running loose out there like a herd of stampeding cattle? Ryder: We have to catch him before he gets anyone. Rocky: Or us too. Chase: Annnnyyoonne wannnnaaaa daaannce? (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (Ryder, Lilac, Marshall, and Rocky are in there vehicles looking for Spike) (Skye is looking from the sky) (She sees something) Skye: Ryder, he's at the beach! Ryder: We're on our way! (The 4 hurry to the beach) (They see Spike) Marshall: I'll secure the perimeter. (He grabs the megaphone by the life guard stand) (Through megaphone) Clear out! Pups at work! Dangerous porky pine in area! (The people at the beach run off) Lilac: *Arf* Lasso! (Her lasso appears) (She releases her lasso) (Spike sees her) (He approaches her and holds his arms out) What is it? Rocky: I think he wants to hug you. Lilac: Oh, yeah. Penelope said that he likes to give hugs. Spike, yuh can't stay here. We haveta' take you back to your world. Yuh understand? (Spike nods) That was easy. Rocky: Yeah, so much for my Spike trap. He's already turned to good. (Scene Changer: Lilac's Badge) (They all return to the Lookout) (Chase moves his head forward and back on the glass of the elevator) Chase: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo. Penelope: This way, Spike. (He jumps through the portal) (Penelope touches the hole and it closes) That takes care of him. Skye: What about Chase? Chase: Iiiiiii liiike hooonneeeey. Penelope: We have to wait 'til it wears off. He'll be back to himself. Nosy: My name is Nosy and I'm... I'm.... I'm a gossip! *cries* (He hugs Spike who is covered in armor over his spikes) Everest: At least we took care of Spike. Zuma: Yeah.... it's going to be a while probably 'til Chase is not silly anymore. Marshall: Well, I'm sure we won't get used to it. (Chase bounces over to him and licks his cheek) (Chase bounces off) Yuck! Not again.... (These are scenes where Chase is goofy over the next 24 hours) (At dinner, the pups are getting from their bowls) (But Chase is eating..... paper..... like Garbie the goat) (When Skye looks at herself in the mirror at Katie's, Chase licks the mirror a lot) (Skye walks away from Chase and the slobbered mirror) (Rubble is taking a nap in his Pup-House when...) Chase: Pillow-fight! (Chase picks up a pillow with his teeth and whacks Rubble with it) (24 hours later) (The group talks about Chase's behavior) (Well, Lilac is watching "My Fair Sticksy" right at that moment actually) Zuma: The dude was eating paper like 'Gawbie'! Skye: He slobbered Katie's mirror! Rubble: And he hit with a pillow... hard. Marshall: And he licked me, twice! (Chase bounces over and licks him) Yuck! Make that 3 times! Penelope: Don't worry. In another 48 hours, this silly behavior will be gone. Right, Lilac? Lilac: Hang on. Sticks: Just following the old instincts. Amy: Think you could teach me that? Sticks: Sure. (She grabs Amy's arm) Amy: Aaah! (Amy is dragged by Sticks into a dumpster with her) (Screen goes black) Lilac: Okay... it's over. What up y'all? (Chase rubs his head on Lilac's fur) Dah! Chase: Aren't you a snuggly-wuggly pussy-poo. Lilac: Well, Ah do groom my fur well-- Did he just call me a "pussy-poo"?! Chase, yuh don't call a dog a cat! It's an insult. Chase: Puurrrr my pussy-poo. Puurrrrr. (Everest tries not to laugh at this) Lilac: Ah can't purr! Dogs don't purr! Chase: Iiiii liiike the way you speak. Lilac: Ah'm outta here. (She walks away from him) Tell me things will go by fast soon. (Silence) Chase: 15, Daisy, Woof-Woof, Juniper, Fishing. Galloshes. Lilac: Ne'er mind. Chase: I'm looking! Looking! *off-key singing* Juuuussst Loooookiiiiinnnng! (Scene Changer: Lilac's Badge) (Over the next 23 hours...) (Everest is about to chow down on a double liver chip cookie when Chase runs by and eats it) Everest: Hey! Jake made that cookie for me! Chase: Iii liike cake. (Rocky is looking at his collected things) (Chase appears next to him) Rocky: Aaah! (Chase has a pacifier in his mouth and is wearing a baby bonnet on his head) Chase, you are a puppy, but you're not that young.... (Penelope singing to one of her favorite tunes) Penelope: *sings* There's something about the sunshine, baby I'm seeing you in a whole new light L.A.'s a breeze with the palm tree swayin' Chase: *off-key singing* Oooooh, it's so riiight! (Penelope covers her ears) (23 hours and 59 minutes later) (The pups and Ryder patiently wait for the goofiness to wear off) (Chase is wearing the baby hat and is on his back and kicking his legs like a baby) Chase: Boo-Goo-Ba-Ga! Pip-Yip-Ya-Pa! Marshall: One minute left... (Chase gets up and trips and tumbles into the purple bean bag) (He lands on his back and the baby hat falls off) Chase: *Laughs sillily* (He suddenly starts to stop being silly) Ha ha.... Whoa... *whew* Glad that's over. (Everyone else cheers that Chase is back to himself) (Skye pounces on him) Skye: Oh, Chase. The goof factor wore off. Chase: Yeah, and I'm glad. Lilac: Yuh mean yuh were aware of the whole thing? Chase: I was still me inside, I was just different on the outside. Ryder: Well I'm glad you're back to normal. Penelope: Chase, I'm sorry I accidentally released Spike and made you get silly. Chase: That's okay. I'll have dreams about a mutant porcupine hugging me. Besides, it was a little fun while it lasted. Sorry I caused trouble guys. Rubble: That's okay. It was kinda fun. Everest: But don't touch my liver-chip cookies that Jake made for me and Pumpkin. Chase: Sorry. I won't do that again. Marshall: By the way, I owe you something. Chase: What? (Marshalll licks him three times on the cheek) Blaaah! I got kissed! (They all laugh, even Chase) (Credits roll with the tune Penelope was listening to playing) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Comedy